


#4: Erratic

by theskywasblue



Series: 100 days, 100 prompts [26]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen, Insanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9917492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: There is something comforting about the certainty of his impending madness.





	

There is something comforting about the certainty of impending madness. After all, Hakkai has only ever been tangentially acquainted with his sanity anyhow. He’s put on a good show of it for a while now, but he’s always known that the madness which marked the beginning of his second attempt at life would inevitably return.

The only question, really, is _when_.

Soon, he thinks. 

The closer they move to India, the darker and more intrusive his thoughts, the shakier his hands, the more erratic his heartbeat. It staggers, races, and jumps the way it did, that night in the castle. His blood sings a song both beautiful and terrifying. His palms itch.

 _Soon_.

The thought is both exhilarating and terrifying.


End file.
